In some instances, parents and employers may want to supervise their children's and employees' Internet access to prevent improper use, such as receipt of inappropriate content or communications. This supervision may involve “eyes-on” supervision by parents or employers to prevent communication by or with undesirable elements. For instance, a parent or an employer may choose to physically prevent Internet access by the child or the employee until after the parent or the employer has reviewed received messages or to maintain “eyes-on” supervision while the child or the employee is online